


Cover Me

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: Nyo!USUK one-shot.





	Cover Me

“Dude! Psst! Dude!”

The pigtailed girl said nothing, just turned the next page of her book. But her shoulders tensed slightly.

“Duuude!” A whine now, bordering desperation.

Still, the Brit refused to acknowledge her. She brought the book closer to her face, practically burying her nose in it.

Water drenched her feet, though the splash missed the book. She yelped slightly, scooted further back on her beach towel.

“Dude! Seriously! Look up!”

Alice hesitated for a moment longer, but finally looked up with an irritated sigh. She didn’t dare risk another one of Amelia’s crazed splashes; she had borrowed this book from Francine, and she liked to returned borrowed things in good condition, thank you very much. “What is it?”

The American was ducked down beneath the dark waters, which was strange, considering how she was usually so loud and dramatic about everything. Alice arched an eyebrow. She carefully set her book to one side, stood and approached the water. The waves lapped at her toes, but she stepped no closer than that.

“What’s wrong?” An edge of concern snuck in, though she was quick to try and suppress it.

Amelia didn’t answer at first. She looked almost… embarrassed.

Alice couldn’t help but laugh at that. Amelia? Embarrassed? Now there were two words that she never expected to connect, unless there was a “never” somewhere in the middle of the two. The girl wore a bikini top everywhere she went, for crying out loud!

The younger girl seemed to be annoyed by her laugh, because she scowled. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing!” Alice quickly hid her smile behind one hand, until she was able to regain her composure again. Once she was gone, she solemnly addressed the cross American. “I was at a good point in my book, so this better be good. What do you want?”

Amelia looked away. Mumbled something that the Brit couldn’t quite catch.

She frowned at her, bringing a hand up to one ear. “Excuse me?”

The American didn’t answer for a long time, and when she did, it was still difficult to make out what she was saying. Something about a swimsuit…?

“Amelia, you’re going to need to speak up. I have no idea what you’re trying to—”

“My top!”

Ouch; now she was yelling. Alice flinched slightly, then asked, “What about it?”

She looked exasperated as she waved her arms around wildly. “What the heck do you think I’m saying about it?!”

The movement caused Alice to catch a brief flash of skin, before the American quickly ducked under the water again. The Brit’s eyes widened, and a faint crimson blossomed across her face. “O-Oh,” she stammered. “I see…”

“Don’t just stand there gawking!” Amelia hissed, as she glanced nervously down the beach. “Hurry up and help me out, before anyone sees!”

Alice couldn’t help but chuckle about that as well.

“What now?!”

“You never ask me for help,” she reminded her, as she pulled her beach towel out from under the book and then waded into the water.

“I never need help! I’m a heroine, remember?”

“Even heroines need help sometimes,” the older country scolded her. She held the blanket up high above her head so that it wouldn’t get drenched in sea water, then slowly lowered it as the American made her way to the shore. Once they were on dry land, the Brit wrapped the towel completely around the younger country. “There. Now just keep that on until we get home.”

“K.”

As Alice bent down to retrieve her book, Amelia grinned suddenly. The Brit yelped as she felt arms suddenly wrap around her waist, lifting her up into the air. “H-Hey! What the bloody hell?!”

“You do care!” the American cooed, snuggling against her captive’s neck. “That’s really sweet, Al!”

“I told you not to call me that!” Alice snapped. Though she struggled to get free, it did her no good. Eventually she sighed, giving in. “… Yes, I suppose I do.”

“Like I said, that’s sweet.” Amelia gave the Brit’s neck one quick kiss before finally releasing her. Laughing, she started to walk away.

Alice rolled her eyes. “You dropped something,” she sighed. And then as Amelia looked down at the towel that now rested at her feet, and as she squeaked and hurriedly snatched it up again, the glasses-clad girl smiled. “Idiot,” she murmured fondly.

Then she found a nice spot on the warm beach sand, and contentedly returned to her book.


End file.
